


I Want To Break Your Heart And Give You Mine

by wingedwitch



Series: Mystic Thief [1]
Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bela is at the end of her rope, she calls in an old favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Break Your Heart And Give You Mine

Bela sat in her lavish hotel suite, eyes closed, focused on keeping the rise and fall of her chest as slow and steady as she could. The rhythm of her heart thumping in her ears, a sound she wanted to quiet. It would be soon enough anyway, one way or the other. Perhaps it was a hole she dug herself, but what else could she have done? Let him get away with what he'd done to her and would most likely _continue_ to do if he wasn't taken care of? There was more coming, but it bought her time, not to mention a generous inheritance years in advance.

That time was running out, however. She'd already tried to bargain with the gun, which honestly, worked as much as she expected, which was not at all. The deal changed again, and with as little time as she had left, she couldn't be bothered to try again and fail. What she had planned wasn't much better, but _anything_ was better than Hell.

The knock at the door startled her slightly. Ridiculous, considering. She took a deep breath and blew out a sigh as she lifted herself from the sofa and made her way to the door.

She was greeted by the same cocky grin she remembered so well, the same clear blue eyes that seemed so chilling yet held a strange sort of spark she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Bela! _Lovely_ to see you. How's business?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She invited him in, waiting for him to enter before walking step in step with him. "I believe you owe me a favor."

He rolled his eyes in his melodramatic sort of way. "Haven't you heard? All work and no play make blah blah blah, you know the rest. You've _got_ to lighten up." He pointed a smirk in her direction. "You're a lot more fun that way."

She stopped and turned sharply toward him. "Play can come later. First, you give me what I want."

"And what is it you want?"

"I want you to turn me."

There were several rapid blinks that accompanied this confusion. "Come again?"

"You _owe_ me, Damon," she said earnestly, nearly cutting him off. "And I expect that debt to be repaid."

The confusion was still on his face, and if she didn't know any better, she'd swear it he actually cared. "What's this about?"

"That's none of your concern." She willed herself to look as hard and insistent as possible, but the thumping was in her ears again and she knew he could hear it.

Damon gripped her forearms and gave an insistent look of his own. "You tell me, and I will. Maybe."

She started a him a bit longer, as if to call his bluff, but he just stared back, waiting. "I made a deal, about ten years ago."

"What kind of deal?"

"With a demon." Damon nodded as she went on; he knew enough to pull it all together. "This is my last resort."

"Right. You drink, you die—maybe they hold onto your soul long enough to satisfy the contract."

"Precisely. Will you do it?"

He paused a beat before he tilted his head. "What was the deal?"

"You don't get to know that."

There was another thoughtful pause. "Fair enough. I can wait." He lifted his wrist to his mouth and tore into the skin.

"You'll be waiting a long time."

He grinned at her. "Lucky for you, we've got all the time we need. And I'm a _very_ patient man when the occasion calls for it." He offered his arm to her. "Drink up."

She grimaced as she took hold of his arm. "This is repulsive."

He shrugged. "You get used to it."

Bela closed her eyes and lowered her mouth, forcing herself to gulp it down. When she was sure she'd had enough, she looked back up at him and nodded, not bothering to wipe away the bit that trickled from the corner of her mouth.

He just grinned at her as he put a hand on either side of her head. "TTFN."


End file.
